Paige the dark knight
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Summery: Paige McCullers is a 17 year old orphan that lost bouth her parents at a very young age. She lived with her aunt Anna until she trasfered to Rosewood, were she goes to school and is a normal girl by day but at night she is Batman seeking justice. Eventual Paily.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige the dark knight**

A/N: This is a Paige is batman fanfic. i don't own anything all right's goes to Warner brothers.

Summery: Paige McCullers is a 17 year old orphan that lost bouth her parents at a very young age.  
She lived with her aunt Anna until she trasfered to Rosewood, were she goes to school and is a normal girl by day but at night she is Batman seeking justice.  
Eventual Paily.

**Chapter 1: When the night is falling**

**Paige's Pov-**

I'd just arrived to the house that i was going to spend the rest of my school year.  
It was a big house that my parents had started to build when i was 7, but when i was 8 they had been killed by a man working for someone who callas him- or herself A.  
Now i live here all alone aside from the fact that my aunt Anna always checks up on me.

My aunt raised me in Philadelphia when my parents got murdered, she taught me to cook, drive, clean and pay for my Self-defense classes i took when i was 11. She also handled it well when i came out of the closet

I might seem to be a normal tten girl but i have a secret that noone know about me, at night's i'm a super hero out to defend the innocent and bring justice to the criminal.  
I am Batgirl and tonigh is my first night in Rosewood.

I brought a light gear of batrangs, a bat claw and the graplehook. my Bat suite is dark gray with a yellow bat on the chest, yellow belt, yellow gloves, yellow boots and a cape darker then the night . On my face a had a mask that only covered my eyes (letting my long brown hair swing free). The suit was incredibly light for being bulletproof and allowed full movement.

I exited through a opend window, gliding from rooftop to rooftop until i reached the church were i could get a good look from over the city.

I was lucky a couple of A's henchmen had a poor girl trapped i alley.  
I moved in slowly to find out if they new something usefull before i attacked them.

"Bitch you should konw it's dangerous to be outside this late." said one of the henchmen.  
"Perhaps you shold be taught a lesson." said the other.  
"Please take my money just don't hurt me." i heard her beg.  
"We dont want your money we had something else in mind" the villians laughed and draw their guns  
"STRIP OR DIE!" They yelled and that's where i had had enough.

I threw two batrang's making them drop their guns, and then i jumped the first villan hitting him four tines in the face and he was out cold.  
The second villan had picked up a lead pipe that hi tried to use to his advantage.  
Hi swinged the pipe i blocked the blow and kicked him in the knee making him fall to the ground where i kicked him in the face making sure hi was down and out.

When i turned to check the girl she stod at the same spot frosen by fear.

The girl had gorgeous long dark hair that fell in waves to frame a seemingly perfect face. Her skin flawless and with such a beautiful tan complexion. Her full lips were full but what really got my attention were her eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them as she looked at me in in fear of getting hurt. When i saw her eyes all i coulld think of was to get her to safety.

I walked up to her saying.  
"Your safe now."  
Her lips slowly started to move  
"T-t- thank you." she said

She was't hurt only scared so i walked up to her and reached around her waist, she didn't try to escape my grip. I shot the grapple and gained some air to gilde away to somewere safer. When i had the right hight i opened my cape allowing me to glide with the girl safety in my left arm. when we were enough blocks away from the fight i landed putting the girl softly on the ground.

As a prapered the graple hook she asked me  
"who are you ?"  
" I'm batgirl !" I said as i fired the graple hook and flew away.

I glided home and when i went into my living room i revomed my batmask and turned on the news on my tv.

They show i report of the villains i had beaten up.  
" I guess news travels Quickly in this town." I said to my self as i leand down into the couch.  
They showed that the girl i had saved was police chife Pam Fields daughter Emily.

when i looked at the alarm clock i realized that it was 02:35 and that tomorrow was my first day in Rosewood highscool so if i didn't want to fall asleep during classes i had to go to bed right now.  
Toworrow i would try to find out more about Emily Fields hopefully at school.

A/N: Hope you like the story comment and feel free to leve surgestions on what you want to happend


	2. Chapter 2: It's a new day

Chapter 2:

Emily's Pov-  
I woke up at 06:30 by the sound of the alarm clock. Last night i thought i was going to get killed by A's henchmen they had chased me to a dark alley and i thoucht that it was it for me. All of a sudden this girl appeard and saved me from the villians and took me to safety.  
This town isn't what it used to be. It used to be a safe place to grow up, children used to play for houers in the parks, a lot of small shops with the most wonderful things to sell and adults didn't have to worry about who to trust.

Then A had showed up, no one knowed who he or she was but in only eight mounths A had changed the entire town, people would disappeared in the middle of the night only to be found dead or not at all. The police didn't do anything since A was paying them to look the other way exept for my mom.  
This was't the town i once grew up in this town was controlled by A.  
"Emily i'm going to work now, if you don't want to go outside today let me konw and i'll call the school!"  
"No i'm fine mom"  
"Ok just call me if anything..."  
"Yeah i will."

My mom left for work more worried then ever and after last night who could blame her?

I went downstairs grabbing a bowl of cereals that my mom had left for me.  
When i had parked my car at the school parkinglot i was met by my friends.

"EMILY YOU'RE OK!"  
Hannah run over to me and gave me a tight hug showing that she was'nt going to let go.  
"We all saw the news this morning and thougt that you were done for it" said Aria while she and Spencer joined in the hug.  
"Ok guy i really love you but it's getting hard to breath"  
They all let go but they still had a look of concern on theire faces.  
"How did you gett away from A's men ? No one has ever run away from A's henchmen before." Spencer asked  
"I guess i wasn't that much of a interesting target and they let me run."  
I lied.  
"What ? You're the daughter of the Police Commissioner the only cop who isn't on A's payroll why wouldn't some one A..." Hannah stoped talking when Spencer shot her a stern look.  
"This was going to be a long day."  
Paige's Pov-  
I had just arrived at Rosewood high my new school. I was tired as hell the price to pay for being batgirl.  
I walked into the school and got to my first class, thats were i saw her Emily Fields the girl i had saved yesterday.  
She looked unusually calm given what happened last night.  
This is the first time i got a good look at her, she was gorgeous She had gorgeous long dark hair, her skin was flawless and with such a beautiful tan complexion, long, lean toned arms, wide, yet feminine shoulders and a flat stomach, finished with long muscular legs that seemed never ending.  
I stoped staring at her when i relised that i coudn't fall in love with anyone, not whil i'm fighting crime in a town like this it was simpler to not know anyone so no one could use that against me.  
The rest of the day flew by fast, as i walked to my locker i heard someone called for me.

"Excuse me"  
It was Emily.

"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Here, you forgot your backpack on your bench for the last lesson."  
I grabbed the backpack and said "thank you" and started to walk.

"Wait!"  
"Yea."  
"What's your name?"  
"Paige McCullers, what's yours?"  
"Emily Fields."  
She followed me to the parking lot, on the way we talked about everything but except to say that my parents were murdered I said that they died in a car accident felt smarter than to say what really happened.  
When we got to my car, I noticed that we had many things in common as taste in music, swimming and hummor.  
I wanted to know more about her but I asked nothing for the less I knew, the less it would affect my life as Batgirl.  
After we said our goodbyes in walked into the car of knew that i wanted to protect her.  
She was obviously in pain from something more then yesterday so i was going to find out why A was launcher thing her tonight as Batgirl even if That Meant going for A's top lieutenants.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the lack of Superhero Paige in this chapter but i promise that i'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
And if you have any surgestions for who you want as one of A's top lieutenants post i'm interested to know.


End file.
